In robotic assemblies, the end of a robotics arm can be used for performing various functions. Typically, one or more utilities, such as fluid, electric current, air or combinations thereof, need to be delivered to these robotics assemblies. These utilities are delivered to these robotics assemblies while also allowing for movement of robotics assemblies to perform their particular function. Such movement of these robotics assemblies can include rotation, vertical adjustment, lateral adjustment and other similar movements.